


Daddy Dreams

by NBWerewolfLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Dreams, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBWerewolfLover/pseuds/NBWerewolfLover
Summary: Stiles is having erotic dreams about Peter and is desperate to hide it.Or:  Stiles accidentally calls Peter Daddy in front of the Pack.





	Daddy Dreams

_ Strong, broad hands firmly gripping, squeezing, caressing...teasing, burning a hot maddening trail over a sweat covered, writhing needy body.  _

_ Heavy mass of muscle pressing, grinding, blanketing ...anchoring. _

_ Tongue delving, exploring, possessing...conquering… _

_ Teeth... _ **_fangs..._ ** _ teasing, nipping, biting...marking... _ **_claiming_ ** _ … _

_ Whiskey eyes drowning in preternatural shining blue eyes... _

_ Long, thick, slick fingers circling...pressing...pushing... _ **_breaching_ ** _ … _

_ ‘Daddy!’ _

  
  


‘...iles! Stiles! Wake up kiddo! You're late for school.’

‘Oh! Shit!’ Stiles squeals as he tumbles ass over teakettle out of his desk chair, almost hitting his head against said desk.

What the Fuck?! Well, that’s new. Stiles has been having these dream about a certain Creeperwolf for about a month now. Every. Fucking. Night. But the Daddy part is certainly a new development.

It all started off innocent enough. You know, those short jumbled up dreams where nothing really happens? And you think ‘What was the point of that?’

Stiles and Peter researching together, huddled over some ancient text.

Peter laughing, genuinely laughing, not the usual smirking or sarcastic chuckle, at something Stiles said.

Stiles watching a new Iron Man movie where Tony is besarly wearing a tutu, with Peters arms wrapped around him on the couch in his own living room.

Slowly but surely the dreams started to change, to become more detailed, more vivid, more romantic in nature and eventually really, really erotic. 

Stiles knows exactly what these dreams mean, okay. What his subconscious is trying to tell him.

He is head over heels in love with Peter Psycho Zombie Creeperwolf Hale.

And apparently he now has a Daddy kink! Okay, to be honest he has always had a thing for older men. Much older men. That’s why it probably took him so long to figure out that he is in fact bisexual. The guys at school just didn’t do it for him. Too baby faced. But he never thought he would be in to the “Daddy” thing.

Stiles looks down at his come soacked red pajama pants, face scrunched up in equal parts wonderment, confusion and disappointment in himself.

Yip, there’s the indisputable evidence. He, Stiles Sparky Stilinski, wants to climb Peter Hale, former psychotic alpha and spree killer and current sarcastic wise ass villian (maybe, probably), like a tree made out of curly fries and Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups...and call him Daddy while doing it.

Stiles drops his face in both his hands and lets out a loud groan.

How and why is this his life? One thing is for certain, Peter must never, WILL never find out about any of this, under any circumstances. Not about his dreams, his kink...or his one sided love. That would be disaster. Can you imagine what Peter would do with these juicy pieces of information? Stiles could already see the smirk on his stupidly gorgeous face. The face he wants to punch one moment and pepper it with kisses the next. 

Stiles would never be able to leave his house again.

Peter will mock, taunt him and ultimately reject his pale skinny ass. Peter and the making fun of him he could handle. Maybe. Okay, not really. But Stiles knows he won't be able to cope with being rejected by the blue eyed wolf to his face. He should be used to rejection by now, Lydia being a prime example, but this is different. What he felt for Lydia was a crush at most. Stiles literally feels his heart contract painfully when he thinks of being rejected by his wolf. 

The way the Pack feels about Peter, they may just decide to kick Stiles out if they ever get wind of this.

So he is taking this secret to his grave.

‘Stiles! I'm not kidding bud. You're already fifteen minutes late for school. Get your butt down here!’ his dad calls from down stairs.

‘Coming dad!’

With another groan Stiles reluctantly gets up of the floor to get ready.

Another day in paradise.

*****

As Stiles’ luck would have it, they have a new threat in town

A Water Snake of all thing.

Know what you are thinking, ‘Oooh! A snake! Oh! What are we gonna do!’ Just call a snake wrangler, right? Yea, no. Nothing as easy or convenient as a simple snake. No, no, this is in actual fact a supernatural creature, usually only found...wait for it…

In Africa.

What the hell it's doing in Beacon Hills nobody know!

It slithers out of rivers, lakes, any body of water really and corners unsuspecting passersby. It then convinces or mesmerizes them into doing things they would never do if they were thinking rationally. Convincing then that they are prophets destined to convey a message to the world, or that they can fly, leading to them jumping of buildings or that their families are in fact imposters and should be killed and burned.

Anyways, that led to him being trapped reaching alone with Peter every night for the past week. 

They now know what they are dealing with but not how to get rid of it!

It's been Hell for Stiles. Yes, he likes spending time with Peter, but he hadn't been able to concentrate, because of his presence but also because of Stiles ever present fear that he will accidentally blurt something out or that Peter with his rampant paranoia will figure out how Stiles feels about him.

And to make things worse, the dreams keep on coming, getting longer and more detailed by the night. Never actually getting to the sex! It's driving him crazy!

Stiles gets a message from Derek during lunch that there's a Pack meeting tonight at seven at the loft. Peter has found something.

*****

So, at seven sharp, Stiles walks into the loft. He actually feels good, calm. The worst is over. He survived a week alone in Peter's presence without doing or saying something stupid. No more research, at least for a while. 

Everyone is on time, for a change and is scattered around the loft.

‘Hey, Sweetheart’ Peter greets him from where he is sitting alone on the couch. The others would rather stand of sit on the floor than sit next to him. And he knows it! ‘The book is over there’ he says pointing to the desk in front of the window.

They continue their discussion as Stiles makes his way to the desk where a thick book is laying open.

‘So, what you are saying is that we need a...what did you call it...a Sangoma? Where are we…’ Derek grunts.

‘We don't actually need an authentic witch Dokter…’

Stiles tunes out of the conversation. He is too fascinated with the old dusty book that seems to have been translated to English from some sort of African language. One with lots of x's in it.

So he isn't really paying attention, and his defences are down when he hears his name.

‘It's all in the book. The missionary that translated the book also added some extra notes on how to get rid of it’ Peter explains turning in his seat, arm on the back of the couch to look at Stiles. ‘Stiles?’

Stiles doesn't hear him the first time. Lips moving silently as he tries to read the swirling handwriting.

‘Stiles’ Peter calls again.

‘Yea’ he mumbles absently.

‘Can you please bring the book here?’ Peter asks, amusement clear in his voice.

‘Yes. Yes, Daddy…’

The loft goes dead silent.

Stiles’ stomach drops, his heart actually stops beating for a second.

No, no, no, no! This can not be happening! This has to be a nightmare! Pleas, please let this be a nightmare!

Stiles starts shaking, still not looking up at the Pack or Peter. The book drops from his numb fingers Sweat starts pouring down his back and his forehead. He can't breathe! It's a panic attack. Stiles’ rational mind tells him that but he is powerless to stop it.

Just as he thinks he is about to pass out he feels a warm hand envelope his.

He looks up into soft blue eyes, tries to pull his hand away when he realises who it is.

‘Shhh! Darling, its okay. You're okay’ Peter says softly, tightening his hold on Stiles’ hand and cupping his cheek with the other. ‘Breathe, Sweetheart.’

Stiles’ manages to take a shaky breath. Feeling his panic subsiding somewhat.

‘Come on’ Peter instruct. ‘Let's get out of here’ Peter says pulling him towards the loft door.

‘Get you something to eat’ Peter continues as they make their way to the door, the stunned Pack just staring open mouthed as they pass. 

Scott looks like he is about to hyperventilate, red eyes flashing on and off. 

The caterpillars, also known as Derek's eyebrows look like they are doing the tango, a homicidal emo version. 

Lydia looks nonplussed, one eyebrow raised. 

Isaac is frantically looking between Scott and Derek, gripping the end of his scarf. 

Liam just looks plain confused, head swiveling around to see if the Sheriff arrived without him knowing.

Stiles off cause doesn't register any of this, but Peter notices every reaction and files it away for later, smug, gleeful, contemplation.

‘Then you can tell me all about the new Star Wars movie you want to go see’ Peter purrs in his ear, throwing his arm over Stiles's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Stiles almost trips over his own feet.

‘Maybe Daddy can take you sometime…’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thinking of maybe writing a sequel? What do you think
> 
> xxx


End file.
